maltreatment
by Blacks-Hearted
Summary: It's a SK/S, D/S,S/D,S/D Au fic. Krad is evil guy who does bad stuff and Dark is a dectecive out to get him. Krad is kidnapping boys and selling them. When Daisuke is kidnapped Satoshi takes action and tries to get him back. r&r I know my grammar needs wo
1. Default Chapter

Satoshi Hiwata/Krad and Daisuke Niwa /Dark Mousy fic. it's a AU, where the rolls are sort of switched around. Dark chases Krad in this. Dark is a dectective and Krad a evil guy!   
  
Maltreatment   
  
Chapter 1: Fourteen not Six, next victum...   
  
"Oh Satoshi! look! The sixth victum this month!" Daisuke shoved the newspaprer into satoshi's face. "Daisuke. Please, I really don't care about some perverted kidnappers taking away boys." sighed Satoshi annoyed. "BUT! look, they said all victums are fiffteen or sixteen and are pretty attractive boys!" said Daisuke "PRETTY ATTRACTIVE BOYS. I'm 15 and ." . "Well then,YOU have nothing to worry about. They only want pretty boys." teased Satoshi, he grinned at Daisuke. "YOUR MEAN!" shouted Daisuke. Satoshi laughed and stood up. "I'm leaving". Satoshi walked out of the homeroom and outside into the school's feild. It was a very nice day today. The sun was out and the cherry blossum tree's where filled with flowers. He watched player practice soccar on the feild and sighed. Daisuke was right, this was serious. His father being the cheif of police had his hands full and was worried sick about it. Bodys were appearing everyday. Their actually was fourteen victums not six, his father had managed to hide it from the press though. Satoshi knew that Dark was also having a hard time as well. Dark was helping out his father with the case. Dark just got his dectective badge just three years ago and he was cracking cases every week. This was the first case that really gave him trouble. How many more victums are there going to be?   
  
"Dai-chan! walk me home?" asked Risa. Daisuke blushed "Sure, I guess." Daisuke slung his bag over his shouldar and the two walked out. "Where's Riku?" he asked. "Tennis practice." replied Risa. "Oh" said Daisuke. What should I talk about? Daisuke turned and starred at Risa. Beatiful. "Dai-chan?"   
  
"Uh.. yes?"   
  
"aren't you worried?"   
  
"about what?"   
  
"the missing boys. What do you think it's about?"   
  
"what do you mean?"   
  
"Like what do they do to them?"   
  
"Uhh. kill them?"   
  
"Like but.. why do they?"   
  
"maybe they experiment on them?"   
  
"Hmm. I think they like ,,, I don't even want to think of it."   
  
"then why bring it up, Risa?"   
  
"for conversation."   
  
"well, lets talk about something else. .. like"   
  
"Dark!!!"   
  
"uhh"   
  
"have you seen him lately?"   
  
"nooo."   
  
"oh. he's so cool. I wish he was my boyfriend."   
  
"he's 23. Older than you!"   
  
"I'm 17 and your 16. So that makes me older than you. So be quiet."   
  
"WHAT! I'm 17, going to be 18 soon. I'm older"   
  
"No, I am"   
  
"Uh, your acting like Riku"   
  
"WHATS THAT SUPPOUSED TO MEAN???!!!"   
  
"nothing."   
  
"Hmph, I'll walk home by myself."   
  
"what! No, Risa-san! sorry! let me walk you home!"   
  
"NO! go away! I don't want to walk with you anymore." Risa sped up and walked infront of Daisuke.   
  
"Geez, I just said she acted like Riku. Their twins and all so why is she mad? Daisuke sighed and turned the other way toward his home. He sighed and looked ahead. Maybe she's on her period?   
  
"Hey look, how about that one?" asked a tall skinny man with black hair. "No, to tall." said a shorter man. The tall man pointed at another and the short man shook his head. "Geez, all the cute ones are like not out anymore."   
  
"I wonder why?" chuckeled the short one.   
  
"HEY! look. He's perfect" the tall one noticed a small boy with red hair cheerfully skip down the path.   
  
"He's cute." the short man took a picture of the boy skipping down the path. "Lets pick him up."   
  
2 B' continued..hope it isn't to bad!. 


	2. chapter 2

   
  
             Maltreatment  
  
   
  
        CHapter 2: Pick Up  
  
   
  
               
  
           Satoshi sighed, homework, he hated it. He had just finished getting off the phone wih Daisuke who was talking nonstop about Riku and Risa. Annoying, he hated the twins. A knock came at his door. "Hai?" asked Satoshi. "hem hem. Satoshi hunny,  your father and I are going out" called his mother from the other side of the door. "okay! have fun" said Satoshi. "We'll be back in a hour or two. Bye". Satoshi heard his mother walk away. "annoying" he muttured.  
  
   
  
                  "so yah! and then she started talking about dark. Er! how come he has to live here!" Daisuke grumbeled as Satoshi and him walked to school. "because my father wants him to work in his department." said Satoshi. "I wish he was fired and moved to america or england. Anywhere far far away!" Daisuke grumbeled more. Satoshi sighed more "shut up, Daisuke. your being annoying" muttured Satoshi. Daisuke looked hurt at satoshi. "WELL THEN SORRY! try talking to you and your like "annoying" ..EHH!" Daisuke stuck his tongue out at Satoshi. Satoshi sighed.  As Satoshi walked passed the next store he starred into the window. In the reflection he saw a black car driving slowly. It had been following them for a few blocks.  
  
   
  
"daisuke"  
  
   
  
"yah"  
  
   
  
"when I say go run into the next ally"  
  
   
  
"what!! why?"  
  
   
  
"just do it..okay .. GO!" Satoshi grabbed Daisuke's hand and they broke off into a run into the next ally. He heard the car the car skreatch. Satoshi ran to the end of the ally and started climbing the fence. He heard car doors open. Daisuke relizing something was wrong started climbing the fence too. Daisuke was almost over the edge when a hand caught his foot.   
  
   
  
"SATOSHI!"  
  
   
  
"LET HIM GO!!! BASTARDS!!!" Satoshi tried to grab the guy through the fence. Satoshi caught his hair and pulled hard. The man cried out in pain, but his grip on Daisuke didn't budge. Daisuke was pulled over the other side of the fence.   
  
   
  
"DAISUKE!!!" Satoshi started climbing back over the fence, but as he started to climb over the fence a man punched him in the face. Making him fall back over.  
  
   
  
"SATOSHI! HELP! HELP!" Daisuke screamed as he was shoved into the car.   
  
   
  
"DAISUKE!" Satoshi in less then 4 seconds had climbed and jumped over the fence. He was still to late. The car backed up and speed down the street. Satoshi ran after it but it was already gone.  
  
   
  
"DAMN!"  
  
   
  
                    
  
                     "hmmm, mmmm, hmmm. lalalaala. happy days are gonna stay." Dark sang to himself as he wrote down his latest report. They had found another body today, but it was a female. So, the majoir question was ' was the body from krad or someone else?'. Was it related to Krad and the other missing boys?  Dark sipped some coffeee from his cup and read the report. The markings on the female body that was found, was similar to the markings on the other male bodys found. So, there was a slight connection between it. Probably some gal who worked for Krad who messed up and got killed thought Dark. He looked at his watch and sighed. Got to get back to work.  
  
   
  
2 b continued..sorry the chapters are so sloppy and short. i will try and make them longer as I go along! 


	3. aa chapter 3selling people and meeting h...

   
  
   
  
         Maltreatment  
  
   
  
        Chapter 3: Help wanted ..  
  
   
  
            Satoshi was out of breath but he still ran. His heart pounded in his chest. He had to get help. The men that picked up Daisuke probably belonged to Krad or some new pervert in town. Satoshi ran up the steps to police headquarters. He ran inside and passed securiuty. He knew his father was busy right now and the main person who could help was ...  
  
   
  
"DARK!!!!" Satoshi ran over to Darks desk. He was lucky, Dark was in. Dark looked up at Satoshi worried. He stood up.  
  
   
  
"sato-chan! what's wrong?" Dark saked worried. Satoshi breathed in some air. "they ... someone. Dark! Daisuke he was .." Satoshi breathed in more air. After catching his breath he calmed down. "Dark! Daisuke ... men they ... some men took him! we were walking so school. I noticed a car had been following us and then we tried to run., but they still got him. Dark! you have to help me get him back!" Satoshi said. Dark lowered his eyelids. "Satoshi do you remember what type of car it was?"  
  
   
  
"a black car. It was a foriegn car." said Satoshi "I'm not sure what kind."  
  
   
  
"do you remember if there was a blak stalltion on front of the car?"  
  
   
  
"black stallion? .. I don't rember. maybe."  
  
   
  
"uhh. what street was it on?"  
  
   
  
" we started running on Ju-knee street and into a ally between Floyds Barber shop and Miss Stacy's pastry shop"  
  
   
  
"hold on a sec. I'm going to get a few people and we'll head down to that street. Just sit down. Try to remember more details and I'll be back in a few minutes"  
  
   
  
                 "Well, aren't you cute!" said a man starring at Daisuke. Daisuke was scared but not scared enough to kick the man in the face. "Uh! bitch!" the man slapped Daisuke. After had had been taken, the men took him to a house no a mansion. Now, he was in a small room. "oh he is good looking. So was that other kid. We should have taken him too" said a smaller man. Daisuke felt himself want to vomit. How could they do something like this? Kidnap boys and then .. what the hell was going to happen to him?  
  
"hey, it's a while before Krad comes. Wanna have a little fun with him?" asked the bigger man. "NO! don't touch him. Krad wants them untouched" said the smaller man. "He'll never know. Come on..."  
  
   
  
"NO! if you touch the kid you'll pay. Now, get out of the room and go read something. Go eat."  
  
   
  
"but I want to"  
  
   
  
"GOO!!!" the smaller man shouted. The bigger man sighed and walked out of the room. Daisuke was a little surprised the bigger man followed orders from the smaller man. The big man left and Daisuke looked at the small man. The small man walked over to a chair and sat in it. He pulled out a book and started to read. Daisuke sighed and leaned against the wall. What was to come of him. Was he going to die? of course he was! All the other boys before hand had died! Daisuke starred at the small man again. After a while the small man looked up at him. He winked at Daisuke and smiled. "Hey little boy. How you holding up?"  
  
   
  
"I'm going to be sold into slavary! how do you think i am feeling?"  
  
   
  
"slavary huh? thats what you call it."  
  
   
  
"what would you call it?"  
  
   
  
"Names Bob"  
  
   
  
"I didn't ask your name! i asked what you called this!!"  
  
"kidnapping ...so what? the worldz a big bad place. if it wasn't you it was always someone else. thats my motto"  
  
   
  
"what kind of motto is that? it doesn't make sense!"  
  
"maybe not to you."  
  
   
  
"Uh! hey! atleast could you loosen these bounds. they really hurt!"  
  
   
  
"hmm.."  
  
   
  
"bob!!!" the big man rushed into the room. Bob stood up "what Erich?" . Bob and Erich, my kidnappers, just great! thought Daisuke.  
  
   
  
"he's here!"  
  
   
  
"krad?"  
  
   
  
"yah! he said he would be here in a se   
  
   
  
*damn* Daisuke felt really scared..  
  
   
  
                  "So, that was everything?" asked Dark. Satoshi growled angry "yes!!! I have repeated the whole damn thing ten times already!!! So, now can you please think of how to get Dai-ku back instead of what had happened!"  
  
   
  
"we need to think of what happened to get him back. Relax, Satoshi go home and get some rest." said Dark.  
  
   
  
"How can i rest?" asked Satoshi.  
  
   
  
"nap? sleep? bedtime? tv?eat? bath? you chose. But, you go home. I'll call you when I hear any word of Daisuke" said Dark. Satoshi sighed, "but, i want to help" he said in a low childish voice. Dark rubbed his eyes. "Satoshi, you can't. we might ask you some more questions but for now .. just go home."  
  
   
  
"what!! I can't I have to ..." Satoshi closed his mouth, his brain thought of a idea. "Okay Dark, but first .. could we stop by the police station. I left a few things there and I want to ask my dad something."  
  



End file.
